board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Fall 2008 Contest
This was named Article of the Week in September of 2008. Fall 2008 Contest was the seventh GameFAQs character tournament held on GameFAQs. However, many veteran members of Board 8 still call it the Summer 2008 Contest. 2008 Contest Detailed Stat Listings * Board 8's 2008 Nominations * Summer 2008 Total Nominations * Board 8's 2008 Match Pics | R2 and following * Most Surprising Results of 2008 * Most Impressive Performances of 2008 * Most Disappointing Performances of 2008 * Summer 2008 Match Trends * Summer 2008 X-Stats See Also * 2008 Contest Matches - detailed write-ups on every '08 Contest poll * Board 8 on the 2008 Summer Leaderboard - final Top 50 standings with info on what users are from B8 * Summer 2008 1v1 Bracket Contest Bracket Division 1 Link Zack Mario Mega Man X Link Mario Samus Crono Link Crono Snake Cloud Link Snake Cecil Harvey Jade Curtiss Wario Zack Fair Zack Wario Link Zidane Link Zack Duke Altair Link Luke fon Fabre Shadow the Hedgehog Zidane Tribal Duke Nukem Kefka Marth Niko Bellic Marth Duke Nukem Altair Lucario Altair Guybrush Threepwood Isaac Lucario Division 2 Liquid Snake Luigi Roxas Sho Minamimoto Luigi Liquid Snake Bowser Phoenix Liquid Snake Luigi Mario Mega Man X Bowser Deckard Cain Geno Phoenix Wright Fei Fong Wong Knuckles the Echidna Mario Zelda Mario Zelda Mega Man X Mudkip Lloyd Irving Mudkip Tom Nook Mega Man X Division 3 Samus Vincent Crono Pikachu Crash Bandicoot Nightmare Raz Samus Aran Samus Nightmare Ganondorf Frog Samus Ganondorf Vincent Gordon Frog Ganondorf KOS-MOS Neku Sakuraba Falco Lombardi GlaDOS Vincent Valentine Wander Vincent Falco Scorpion Gordon Balthier Bunansa Big Daddy Gordon Freeman Scorpion Division 4 Amaterasu Crono Frank West Kaim Argonar Crono Amaterasu L-Block Ryu SF Crono L-Block Pikachu Alucard L-Block Meta Knight Ryu (Street Fighter) The Dog Alucard Captain Falcon Diddy Kong Kratos Aurion Alucard Falcon Pikachu Arthas Arthas Menethil Ike Pikachu Spy Division 5 Snake Cube Cloud Mewtwo Cloud Snake Sephiroth Kirby Donkey Kong Miles 'Tails' Prower Tidus Weighted Companion Cube Cube Tidus Mega Man Nero Mega Man Cube Snake Zero Banjo Captain Olimar Mega Man Nero King Dedede Pit Ryu Hayabusa Zero Ryu H Zero Solid Snake Vivi Albert Wesker Sackboy Solid Snake Vivi Ornitier Division 6 Chris Redfield Fox McCloud Sora Tim Sora Fox Squall Yoshi Squall Sora Cloud Mewtwo CATS Nathan Drake Squall Leonhart Yoshi Axel Steel Cloud Strife Midna Miles Edgeworth Cloud Midna Mewtwo Pac-Man Mewtwo Ness Pac-Man Travis Touchdown Division 7 Kirby Dante Sephiroth Sonic Big Boss Jinjo Kirby Lucas Big Boss Kirby Master Chief Raiden Kirby Master Chief Dante Leon Kain Highwind Master Chief Professor Layton Raiden Captain MacMillan Leon Kennedy Riku Siegfried Schtauffen Leon Kennedy Riku Dante Hogger Dante Hogger Laharl Ramza Beoulve Division 8 Commander Shepard Magus Sandbag Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Sandbag Auron Sub Zero Auron Sonic Sephiroth Kratos Auron Marcus Fenix Rydia Sub-Zero Nana Ratchet Sephiroth Tifa Lockheart Sephiroth Tifa Kratos Jill Heavy Jill Valentine Kratos Revolver Ocelot Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Article of the Week winners